Storm Outside, Fire's Bright
by truetest
Summary: This has been a long time in coming, and the power outage, Sam thinks, has just got to be a sign. One-shot.


**A/N:**Lame summary is lame.

Vaguely inspired by Dave Matthews Band's song "Say Goodbye." VERY VAGUELY.

* * *

Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel were an odd pair for McKinley High. The quarterback and the gay kid as close friends wasn't quite something that anyone expected... And the students still, certainly, were not used to it.

Neither of them could have seen their friendship coming, either. If you'd told Kurt that the new guy with the poor dye job would come into his life as a best friend, he would have told you to march your tacky ass out of the building and have your head checked, because all the gods and Gaga's of the world would never align to give Kurt something as sexy as that on anything close to a silver platter. Closer to Kurt's luck was that foul not-kiss that was planted on him by one Dave Karofsky... But that was venturing into other territory altogether.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't think he deserved a smokin' hot boyfriend; hell, he knew that he deserved one more than just about anyone else in a fifty mile radius (excepting Mercedes, of course, for whom only the best would do as far as Kurt was concerned). It was that it was not in his luck, not written in his stars, and simply was not something that was going to happen for him as long as he was stuck in his corner of hell here in Lima.

And Sam. Well, he was a bit blindsided by their friendship as well. He'd been confused at being dumped for the duet competition, but he'd also seen his chance with Quinn and jumped on it. But it seemed that he and Kurt had been pushed apart only to be slammed back together again as things came to an abrupt and rather heartbreaking end with Quinn.

It was somewhat weird that it was Kurt to the rescue, and really it had all been by chance. Sam was having a bad day. His girlfriend that he'd worked so hard to be with had just left him for her baby-daddy (how was he supposed to compete with that?), and on the way home from dropping her off and the whole break up process, he'd blown a tire. Thankfully he was right next to some place called Hummel Tire and Lube, and when he'd pulled in he was greeted by none other than the partner who had rejected him: Kurt.

He'd been a bit blown away by seeing Kurt in greasy coveralls when the only other times he'd see the dude he'd been wearing some over the top crazy designer thing. He almost didn't recognize the smaller boy at all.

So Sam was getting his tire changed and after about the 50th time he sighed Kurt called out from where he was working, telling him to spill or else he was going to slash all the other tires on the car. Sam had frowned, put off, but eventually the whole mess with Quinn came flying out of his mouth uncontrollably, and before he knew it he was almost in tears with Kurt sitting next to him and listening calmly.

The whole thing was embarrassing as hell for Sam in retrospect, but he was pleased that it got him to where he was, which, currently, was sitting next to Kurt in Sam's house, a storm thundering outside, but the fire warm to their right as they watched _The Notebook_ (it was Kurt's turn to choose a movie). But the heat of the fire didn't compare to the warmth pooling in Sam's stomach as he mostly watched Kurt watch the movie.

Kurt had a soft glow to him, the shadows created by both the fire and the movie they watched dancing slowly together to create that glow. Sam's arm was resting across the back of the couch over Kurt, and his fingers were itching to touch the back of Kurt's head, to push his hand gently through his hair.

This... thing... between them was... Well. It just sort of _was_. They were comfortable with each other; Sam had always been touchy-feely, and it was only a matter of getting Kurt used to small touches before they would, in private, exchange a hug or a short shoulder rub or something similar.

It was getting to be different though. Sam knew, he knew _quite_ well that in order for their friendship to work, Kurt had drawn a solid mental boundary where Sam was concerned. After all, Kurt had been wanting a boyfriend for a long time; even though Blaine had come on the scene, from the things that Sam had heard, the sitution with the Dalton student wasn't exactly as Kurt wanted it to be... and Sam knew that Kurt didn't quite know what to do with those feelings anymore.

But Kurt had driven _Sam_ completely off his radar, one hundred percent positive that Sam was a straight boy through and through. He'd convinced himself that the touches were just friendly, that Sam was just the type of person to rest his hand on your knee in comfort during a scary movie, that it was in his nature to hold you just a second too long in a hug. And in some ways, Kurt was right.

Some ways.

Kurt sighed, exasperated, from his spot next to Sam. He gave Sam an annoyed look.

"Are you even going to pretend to watch the movie anymore? You've been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes."

Sam gave a lopsided smile.

"Can I help it if it's more fun to watch you react?" Sam watched Kurt roll his eyes and turn back to the movie, crossing his arms over his chest, thoroughly displeased. He moved his hand down and stroked over the back of Kurt's neck, saying, "Hey now, don't be like that. Why're you mad?"

Kurt turned a sour look on Sam, but made no move to get away from the fingers that lightly tickled the back of his neck. It wasn't abnormal for them, anyway.

"I've only been dragged through the entire _Saw_ series, not to mention marathoning the _Star Wars_ movies twice. Is it so much to ask for you to watch one of the movies I pick? I swear you're like a four year old sometimes; if it doesn't entertain you then you poke at whoever is around you until you get attention."

Sam gave Kurt a mock-offended look. "I am so _not_ a four year old," he bit his lip, trying to hide his amusement. "But yeah, I would prefer to watch you over this movie any day," he said, wiggling his eyebrows to put a playful touch on his words.

"Smooth, Romeo," Kurt said, swatting at the hand that was still lightly touching his neck, but trying to hide his smile. "Now let's just watch the-"

Blip. Blip. Blackout.

"Saved by the storm!" Sam sing-songed once the initial shock of the power outage left. The gas fire in the fireplace burning to their right gave them plenty of light to see by, so Kurt's look of irritation was not lost on Sam.

"Well that's just _fantastic_ for you, isn't it?" he blurted, put off by mother nature ruining his movie. He turned that same look of irritation toward Sam. "Well then, now that you've gotten your way, what do you propose we do?"

Sam shrugged, trying to stop his grin and failing. Kurt was at his best when he was grumpy. "Truth or dare?"

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My god. I have teleported back to elementary school."

Sam laughed at that, and Kurt couldn't help but show his amusement in a small laugh as well.

"So," Sam started, turning full on to face Kurt. "Truth or dare?"

Kurt thought for a moment, fixing an amused look on Same before saying, "Truth."

"Lame," said Sam. "But I'll go with it. Let's see..." Sam glanced around the room in thought. "What did you dream about last night?" he questioned after a moment, having completely blanked out on anything interesting to ask that wouldn't be... inappropriate.

Was it his imagination, or did Kurt's cheeks suddenly flame up?

Kurt cleared his throat.

"I'll spare you the details. But it was a wet dream," he said, looking anywhere but at Sam and fidgeting slightly.

Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he feigned a perky interest, poking Kurt lightly and asking, "So who was the star of the show?"

Kurt glared at him for a split second before realization crossed his face. "Nuh-ah-ah, sir, you only get one question per truth, as is in the rules."

Sam deflated for a second. But then, "But it still has to do with the first question! You have to give me details or it doesn't count."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no?'"

"I mean _no_!" Kurt exclaimed, arms flailing a bit before crossing over his chest. "I am not detailing the wet dream I had last night to my straight best friend! That is ten kinds of awkward."

"You're not giving me the dirty specifics, I just wanna know who!" Sam countered, gaze shifting from amused to something more intense.

"Why are you pushing this?" Kurt asked, obviously getting exasperated. "Is it really that amusing to you to know who I have fantasies about at night?"

"It's not amusing. It's just... you wouldn't be hiding it if it were someone famous or something like that. It's someone we know, obviously. So yeah, I wanna know."

Kurt shot him a look that Sam had trouble reading.

"Just... don't worry about it. Can we drop this now?" Kurt asked, tone half-pleading.

Sam let out a breath. "Yeah. Yeah, we can drop it."

It was suddenly silent save for the sound of the gas fire next to them.

"Truth or dare?" Kurt said, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Dare." Sam fired back immediately. Kurt looked at him, the amused look back on his face, and Sam felt relieved.

"Well aren't you sure of yourself," Kurt said, shifting to turn his back to Sam on the couch. "I dare you to give me a back rub," he said, and Sam scooted closer, smiling to himself as he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "What, no complaints? I thought for sure you'd whine about this being 'too easy,' and 'lame.'"

"No complaints." Sam said, voice a few notches lower than normal. He felt Kurt stiffen just the slightest bit beneath his hands. "Truth or dare?"

Kurt was relaxing again as Sam expertly massaged the tension away.

"Hmm... truth again."

There was something that Sam was absolutely itching to ask. It had come to his mind first the other time that Kurt had chosen truth, but he just couldn't bring it up yet. And maybe it was the low lighting, or maybe it was just that Sam had grown a pair after pressing Kurt for information before, or, hell, it could be that he was just more comfortable asking with Kurt's back to him. Whatever it was, Sam went for it.

"Do you love Blaine?"

Kurt tensed again, but sighed and released a small moan as Sam slowly began to work a knot out of his shoulders. Sam waited, trying not to hold his breath, for Kurt's response.

"I, well... long story or short?" Kurt asked.

"Long." Sam said immediately. He wanted to know how Kurt felt, and if that meant sitting and listening for a moment between the small, breathy moans Kurt was exhaling, then he would.

"Well... ah, there is good... Well, I do love him," Kurt said, and Sam had to force his hands to keep massaging, trying not to give away the half shock he felt at finally hearing the answer. "But it's more complicated than that. At first I thought he would be my first boyfriend, my first everything. But then it turned into, like... This strange sort of companionship. He's not like a brother, really, but more like... More like someone I look up to? It's really odd, and I'm not entirely sure what it is."

Sam hesitated before asking, "Is it like us?"

Kurt gave another small moan before answering, "No. Not like us. Nothing like us."

Sam's gaze turned intense as he focused in on the way that Kurt reacted to his massage, how his back arched and his head lulled to one side, how his breath escaped as he panted lightly. Fuck, he'd been working up to this for weeks now. It was like a sign from the heavens that the power gone out, and he and Kurt were alone in his house while his parents and older sister were away touring prospective colleges.

He could feel that the time to do this was now - now or never. Kurt had to know that this was where everything had been going... All the touches, the gentle caresses, the minor things that Sam had been pushing for couldn't have gone unnoticed by Kurt.

He moved his hands up to work on Kurt's neck, intent on turning that head to face him so he could-

"Truth or dare?" Kurt half gasped out.

"Dare," Sam said immediately, and without a second thought, he moved his hands back down to Kurt's shoulders and himself forward, leaning in and starting to plant small kisses on Kurt's neck.

Kurt immediately stiffened and tried to turn around, but Sam's arms had wrapped themselves tightly around Kurt's arms and torso, holding him still as his lips worked over the tender flesh, teeth nipping gently.

"Sam," Kurt said, and Sam knew instinctively that he was fighting his reaction to the new sensation. "Sam, this isn't something... This isn't something friends do. You have to stop. This isn't something _we_ can do..."

Sam smiled against Kurt's skin. "I know that. And you're not fighting me," he said, voice low and focused.

So maybe he shouldn't have said that last bit, because now Kurt _was_ fighting him, albeit half-heartedly. He was squirming in Sam's arms, and whether from pleasure or discomfort, Sam couldn't be entirely sure.

"Sam," he said again, voice a bit firmer, one of his hands coming up to try to move away the arms holding him. "Sam, I'm not even going to ask what you think you're doing, because you're crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed between fr - Ah!"

Sam had bitten down on Kurt's neck then, gentle enough not to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. He soothed the spot with his tongue before moving his lips to Kurt's ear, the smaller boy beginning to tremble in his arms.

"I know this isn't something 'friends' do. I'm not stupid," he murmured. "But you had to have noticed that we're not exactly just friends..."

Kurt was suddenly gone from Sam's grasp, having hauled forward and yanked himself out, backing up against the arm rest of the couch and facing Sam.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Sam, but this is not funny," he said, expression bitter, but his face flushed. "I never would have thought you'd go so low just for a laugh. How could you joke around like this?" Kurt's voice half broke at the end, and Sam sent him a dark look, licking his lips and beginning to crawl across the couch toward him.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" he asked, pushing forward so that he could look directly into Kurt's eyes before trying to catch those delicious lips with his own.

Kurt held up a hand, pushing him back somewhat forcefully. Kurt was looking at him with such skepticism and ice that Sam wanted to laugh. This wasn't quite how the scene had played out in his mind, but yeah, he could admit now that Kurt melting into his touch automatically was probably not the most _accurate_ fantasy he could have had.

"You. Are. Straight." Kurt said slowly, enunciating so that he was sure Sam heard every syllable. "Straight as a board, last time I checked."

Sam's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You never checked," he said, placing a finger over Kurt's lips as he started to open his mouth again. "Like I said, you've never asked me if I'm straight or not. You just assumed."

Sam moved his finger from the wide-eyed Kurt's lips.

"But Quinn-"

"Bisexual, Kurt," he interrupted, sensing that Kurt was about to go on a rant listing off all the reasons why Sam couldn't swing his way. "There are such things in the world, you know. So yeah," he smiled, his face coming ever closer to Kurt's, "Check that board again. It might be a little bent."

Kurt's expression was an insane mess somewhere between horrified, excited, shocked, and amused, and Sam thought it couldn't be any more adorable. He moved in for a kiss again.

And Kurt pushed him back. Again.

Sam let out a sigh and sat back, resting his hands on Kurt's knees.

Kurt said nothing for a moment, and Sam raised his eyebrows expectantly. When another moment passed and nothing was said, Sam began moving forward again, saying, "Step one: shut up. Status: complete. Step two: kiss. Status: pending..."

Kurt was unable to do anything but laugh at that point, and Sam took the opportunity to claim Kurt's lips with his own.

The smaller boy stiffened under Sam in silent shock. Sam didn't push for any more, just moving his lips gently against Kurt's still unresponsive ones. Sam let his lips stay connected to Kurt's for possibly a little too long, waiting and working to get Kurt to respond. When he didn't, Sam pulled back, hand coming up to hold the side of Kurt's face, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, breathing gently, suddenly nervous. Maybe he was going too far?

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, breathless, pulling back a bit. "I just... I mean..." he took a steadying breath. "This is kind of a lot to take in at once. And you were wrinkling my jacket. And I'm confused. And shocked. And-"

"Hey, calm down," Sam said, feeling somewhat anxious. "It's simple, Kurt. I'm just... I'm trying to say..." Sam tried to relax, his stomach knotting as he finally said the words that his actions couldn't convey. "I want you."

Kurt was wide-eyed and still for a moment, and Sam suddenly felt very small and very out of control. Okay, so maybe he _had_ planned on Kurt accepting him and his feelings and his need to make out without a second thought. But he had to admit that if he were in Kurt's position, he'd probably be reacting the same way. After all, Kurt had been keeping Sam at a distance over the course of their friendship because he was so _sure_ that Sam was straight. So Sam, well. He felt kind of like a douche right now for rushing things. It was just that when he felt Kurt's body relax and heard his breathy moans rushing out during that massage... He felt _need_ overtake his body.

"You... you want me." Kurt stated, still feeling caught off guard and wary. "Why...?" he asked, the question trailing off as Kurt couldn't bring himself to finish it. There were too many things he wanted answered that could start with a 'why.' Just too many things at this point.

"I..." Sam looked down at his hands where they rested on Kurt's knees. He took a shaky breath. "Kurt. You're just this... You're this understanding and amazing and funny guy and you're unbelievably sexy and you can't honestly tell me that you didn't see this coming...?" Sam tapered off his rather embarrassing confession with that question.

Kurt shook his head, eyes moving away from Sam as he barked out a half-laugh and half-something that Sam couldn't name.

"You... I... We..." Kurt's gaze moved back to Sam. "I knew I wasn't crazy for thinking you were hitting on me. But do you have any idea how maddening it is to think that your best friend is a straight head-cheerleader-dating jock and then have him suddenly start coming on to you? I thought I was in the twilight zone, hearing that god awful music ringing in my ears every time you touched me."

Sam lowered his eyes sheepishly before looking back up at Kurt, a light smile playing on his lips.

"So... That means you've been thinking about it too, right? So this is something you want," he said, beginning to lean in close again. "Just go with it. We're both here, we both want it, and damn if I don't want to kiss you right now."

Kurt turned his face away last minute as Sam dove in for another kiss. But Sam was having none of that, easily moving his lips from Kurt's cheek up to his ear, breathing gently as he nipped carefully.

Kurt was squirming against him again, but he wasn't pushing him away.

"I'm not the type that does this cheaply," he breathed, voice catching at the end. "If we do this, there's no coming back, and I will want more from you."

Sam leaned back again, just the slightest bit, and looked Kurt directly in the eyes.

"I will give you whatever you want me to."

And with that Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, shy lips pressing fully against Sam's, whose mind short circuited at the feel of Kurt _finally_ kissing him back.

He eased Kurt down, pushing softly as he kissed him, pressing his tongue slowly against Kurt's mouth, trying to coax it open. When he felt Kurt give in and open his mouth, he let his tongue slide in and out slowly, tempting Kurt's tongue out to play gently with his own.

Kurt released a gasp and made a startled noise as Sam nipped lightly on Kurt's bottom lip. When he released it and went back to their slow, deliberate kisses, he focused on the small mewls Kurt was making, the noises shooting straight down to his dick. The kiss turned more heated then, and Sam felt himself slowly start to lose control.

Kurt's head was swimming. He was completely lost in the sensations of Sam's full lips and gentle kisses, his body reacting to Sam in an overwhelming rush of lust. This was the first time he'd ever had kisses like _this_ from another boy, and he couldn't help how fast he was getting hard. He was acting like some sort of moaning, wanton porn star, but he had no time to be embarrassed as he felt one of Sam's hands sneaking under his shirt.

Sam pulled back for a moment, looking down at Kurt with lust-filled eyes.

"Take your jacket off?" he asked, fingers toying with the edges of the garment.

It took Kurt's frazzled mind a moment to process exactly what Sam was saying, mostly because he was trying to figure out what was _so_ important that they had to stop kissing for even a moment. But when Sam continued tugging on his jacket, Kurt snapped out of his hazy mental state to give a jerky nod, pushing Sam away slightly and sitting up to take off the designer piece. It was off and resting on the coffee table in record time.

Sam gave him one of his signature dopey grins and leaned back in for another kiss, pushing Kurt back into the sofa, hands immediately going under the edges of Kurt's sweater. His fingers touched the skin of Kurt's stomach and sides, sending little electric pulses from the tips of Sam's fingers into Kurt's very core. He shivered slightly as Sam continued his exploration.

Sam loved the feel of Kurt beneath him, of finally, _finally_ getting to touch the smooth skin he'd only ever been able to catch glimpses of. And Kurt's lips... They were smooth and perfect against his own, gentle and full of need, powerful and sweet. There was a certain desperation to his kiss, but a shyness that seemed to hold him back, and Sam was determined to erase that shyness and overwhelm Kurt past all coherent thought.

He pulled back slightly and tilted Kurt's head up so that he could place tiny kisses along Kurt's throat. His hands were running over Kurt's sides, sliding up and up and up until the sweater was bunched under Kurt's arms. Sam shifted, moving his mouth from where he'd been kissing at Kurt's neck to lick a heated trail from Kurt's navel to the center of his chest.

Kurt never thought he'd be so turned on by someone _licking_ him, but right now he wanted that mouth to be _everywhere_ on him.

And just like that Kurt was sitting up again, yanking his sweater up over his head, probably messing up his hair in the process, but _god_ did that just not matter right now. He lay back down, suddenly feeling a little shy and a little cold - his arms came up to cross over his chest as he retreated suddenly, thinking for a moment that maybe he'd gone too fast.

If he'd been paying any attention at all to the look in Sam's eyes, he would have noticed that the banishing of the sweater was greatly, _greatly_ appreciated.

Sam noticed Kurt looking away, watched him fidget as his hands moved up as if to guard himself. He leaned forward, halting one of Kurt's arms, his other hand moving to tilt Kurt's head up to make him meet his eyes.

When Kurt looked up, he was almost overwhelmed by the heated way Sam was staring at him.

"Don't," Sam said quietly. "I want to see everything," he whispered, tone low and sensual as his lips ghosted against Kurt's again.

Kurt leaned into the kiss, his mouth suddenly insistent and passionate against Sam's, his lips and tongue working smoothly to spark a fire in Sam, one that was burning hotter with every kiss, every touch, every delicious sensation that washed over him as his hands slid down and he _touched_, caressing the milky and soft skin of Kurt's sides. His hands worked their way up as Sam's body slid down, trailing kisses down Kurt's neck before dusting them across his chest toward his destination.

He licked his lips and glanced up at Kurt, taking in Sam's ruffled hair and the darkened look in his eyes. His gaze shifted down again before moving his mouth forward, giving Kurt's nipple a tentative lick.

Kurt gasped suddenly as an intense wave of pleasurable sensation shot through him. He knew that his nipples were sensitive, but he really hadn't been expecting Sam to do something like this. He couldn't help the breathy moans he released as Sam nipped gently with his teeth, soothing the half-pain of his bites with his tongue.

Sam felt his body start to take over from his mind, and knew he was losing more of his control with every unbelievably _sexy_ sound Kurt made. He moved his mouth across Kurt's chest, taking his other nipple in his mouth, sucking hard and forcing a high pitched noise past Kurt's lips. He smirked softly, giving one last playful nip before kissing his way back up to Kurt's mouth. When he settled back against Kurt, kissing him with a fervor that made both their hearts race, he felt the undeniable evidence of Kurt's arousal against his thigh. He pulled back, looking down through hooded eyes at the panting boy beneath him. Kurt was almost trembling, his mouth was kiss swollen, and his chest was covered in little love bites.

He was so much sexier in person; the Kurt of Sam's private fantasies didn't hold a candle to the real thing.

Sam sat back, running his hands over soft skin, stopping to rub his thumbs over perky, aching nipples as he moved slowly away from Kurt. His hands followed his body as he moved back, tracing paths slowly up and down Kurt's thighs, inching closer to Kurt's inner thighs with every movement.

Kurt was dazed, half still in shock from the fact that he was _making out with Sam_, and half because of how fucking _turned on_ he was. He'd never done anything like this before, had never had someone's hands and mouth all over him, had never even _dreamed_ that it would be Sam doing it, and all of these new sensations were overloading his mind, which had long since started failing him.

He was staring at Sam as he pulled back, locking eyes with him in a heated gaze that burned of excited lust, and Kurt shivered slightly, never breaking eye contact.

Sam was pushing lightly at Kurt's thighs, attempting to spread his legs further apart. Kurt's brain had a spasm of anxiety when he realized what Sam might be about to do. He was so hard but so _nervous_ because he was half naked and Sam was still wearing that damn t-shirt and those fucking _jeans_, and yes, there were Sam's hands, resting gently on the belt of Kurt's skinny jeans.

But it was okay, because suddenly there were Sam's nerves too, acting up and telling his lust-fogged mind that maybe he was pushing too far, that maybe Kurt didn't want this yet, that he was rushing things and he'd fuck everything up if kept going.

But true to teenage form, sex was overriding everything. In a small window of coherent thought, Sam asked, "Can I?"

He breathed gently, watching Kurt's wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

(_Holy hell did he want to get those jeans off..._)

Kurt exhaled a shaky breath, trying to shut off his mind and go back to just feeling. He knew that this would be okay, that there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about because it was _Sam_, but then again, it was _Sam_, and how could Kurt not be embarrassed? He'd never even let Sam watch him change clothes, much less gotten naked with him for any reason whatsoever.

So there was one more major thing bothering him, something that he wanted before he let himself be naked beneath Sam.

"Not here," he said, voice determined, trying to kill some of his nervousness with his patented bitch-snark, "If you think I'm getting naked on this couch, you have officially lost your mind to the vast amount of bleach you use on your hair."

Sam laughed a little, blowing up at his bangs and sending the blond strands flying.

"For the last time, it wasn't dye. It was _lemon juice_," he said, gaze refocussing on Kurt before his face turned more serious. "But we can't move from here."

Kurt started sitting up himself, and began to raise his arms again, feeling more self conscious than ever.

"And why not?" he asked, going for biting but ending up nervous.

Sam smiled and leaned in again, taking Kurt's hands and guiding them away from his chest.

"Because the power's out," Sam said, "And I wanna be able to see you," he paused to kiss the back of Kurt's hand, "Everything," the center of his palm, "All of you," the pulse point on his wrist.

Kurt's mouth hung open, a blush ever present on his cheeks, but his eyes were softening as he melted under Sam's words and lips. He gave a small nod, a whispered _"Okay,"_ and Sam smiled, moving his hands to start undoing Kurt's belt.

Kurt suddenly put his hand on top of Sam's.

Sam felt fear grip him, wondering for the millionth time if he was pushing too much.

"Sam," Kurt breathed, voice trembling. He took a breath, and his voice came out stronger, "The playing field isn't exactly even, here," he said, and when Sam looked up at him, confused, Kurt gestured at his body. "You still have all your clothes on."

He looked down at himself, then back up at Kurt, grinning as he made quick work of his shirt, hands flying down to his belt and undoing it in record time.

And really, who could blame him? He was a horny teenage boy who had the guy he'd been crushing after for weeks now ready and willing to be naked and making out and _more_ with him.

When he looked up from unbuttoning his pants, standing up off the couch in order to push them down, he paused at Kurt's gaping face. Then there were things flooding back to him, things like the Rocky Horror gold shorts he'd been forced to wear and he felt a wave of body-consciousness wash over him.

That was not enough to stop him from getting naked, though it did slow him down a bit.

"...What?" he asked tentatively, gauging Kurt's reaction.

Kurt licked his lips, standing up and cupping Sam's face in his hands before moving them lower, ghosting over tan skin and feeling sinewy muscle beneath his touch. He gripped Sam's hips and leaned up to kiss him, whispering against his lips.

"You are so fucking _sexy_."

The words burned through Sam in a blaze, making him impossibly harder. He let go of his pants where he'd been holding them up, and they fell gracelessly to the floor while one hand moved up to tangle in Kurt's hair and the other found it's way to Kurt's back pocket, squeezing roughly through the fabric. Kurt's breath hitched, followed closely by a low moan as Sam gave a rough tug on the hair on the back of Kurt's head, angling his face so that he could nip at Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt pulled Sam's hips forward, and groaned when he felt Sam's dick, heavy and hot, pressing against his hip through his boxers. Desire rushed through him, his heart picking up pace and beating hard against his rib cage. He felt his own cock throb, aching from where it was still trapped in the ungodly tight prison of his pants.

One of Kurt's hands released its grip on Sam's hip, and Sam let out a surprised gasp and a low groan when a warm hand gripped him through his boxers, because holy _fuck_ Kurt was stroking him and it felt so _good_. He closed his eyes tight for a moment, getting himself together so he wouldn't come just from an over-the-boxers-hand-job (that would just be embarrassing).

When Sam gripped Kurt's wrist, halting his movements, Kurt had the brief but terrifying thought that maybe Sam really had been just joking and that he was disgusted by Kurt touching him.

All that went out the window though when Sam kicked his pants out from under him and dropped to his knees in front of him, hurriedly undoing Kurt's belt and then pulling his sinfully tight jeans and boxer-briefs down to his ankles. When he had finished pulling Kurt's feet through the foot holes of the jeans, he looked up, greeted by Kurt's hard, flushed, straining length.

He ran his hands up Kurt's legs, noticing how Kurt seemed to have barely any body hair, before moving his hands to grip the base while the other smeared pre-cum over the head.

Kurt's knees almost buckled with the sensation, his surprise from being stripped leaving as soon as Sam's hand had made contact with his dick. He let out high pitched "Ah!" noises, over and over as Sam continued palming the hyper-sensitive head.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a wet heat envelope him, and looking down to see Sam Evans' full lips fit tightly around his cock was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

His breath came harder, faster, and he raised his fist to his mouth to try and stifle the noises that were flooding out past his lips as Sam worked him. That blond head moved up and down, keeping a steady rhythm as he took Kurt in deeply each time. When he did stop this movement, it was only to suck and swirl his tongue over the head while his hand pumped the length in the absence of his mouth.

Kurt was _dying_ inside, fucking dying, because this was nothing like how he'd imagined it would be, and so vastly different from anything he'd ever been able to do to himself. Sam's tongue was wicked and his mouth was hot and his hands were firm and strong, and Kurt couldn't help rocking his hips forward to meet that mouth, moaning high and breathy and short. When the hand that had been gripping Kurt's hip moved around to his backside, brushing over his cheek before trailing fingertips toward the center, Kurt lost it.

His body trembled hard as he came violently, a soft _"Fuck!"_ escaping his lips as his knees gave out and he started to fall forward toward Sam. He felt the waves of his orgasm pulse through his body, one of Sam's hands still pumping him even as he broke Kurt's fall with his other arm.

Kurt was shaking, breathing hard as slowly recovered, and moved Sam's hand away from where it was still lazily stroking him. He put his head on Sam's shoulder, closed his eyes for a moment and just breathed, his body humming. Sam's clean hand was stroking through Kurt's hair as he sat, spent, on Sam's living room floor.

He lifted his head away from Kurt's shoulder, looking at Sam with a furrowed brow but dazed eyes.

"Where did you learn-"

"Porn," Sam laughed, cutting Kurt off. "I mean, porn and... Well, I've only done this one other time, so it's not like I've had a lot of practice or anything," he said, looking away from Kurt for a moment, sheepish and hoping it wouldn't matter that he'd blown someone other than Kurt.

"You can practice on me all you want," Kurt blurted, mouth snapping shut when he realized exactly what he'd just said. He flushed from his chest to his face and all the way to his ears, his hands coming up to hide his mortified expression.

Sam just laughed, shifting his legs so that he was no longer kneeling, but rather sitting with Kurt between them. He flexed his ankles as the pin-prick feeling of wakening limbs settle over him.

"I'll take you up on that," he murmured, taking Kurt's hands from his face and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Hey, um..." Sam paused and Kurt looked at him curiously, gaze still cloudy from sex. "D'you... uh... D'you mind if we kiss, y'know... after?" he finished lamely.

"To be honest," Kurt chuckled a bit, "I really don't give a fuck," he said, tilting his head and meeting Sam's lips with his own.

_Awesome._

But more awesome was the fact that Kurt's hands were exploring his body again, and even more awesome than _that_ was that Kurt's mouth was following his hands, kissing down Sam's neck to his shoulders, from there down to his chest, pushing Sam onto the floor as he moved further down his body to his stomach, licking at his belly button gently.

He lifted his hips obediently when Kurt's shy hands moved past the elastic band of his boxers, and soon he was completely naked, watching Kurt through hooded eyes as he gripped Sam firmly.

Kurt's mouth was watering. He'd known it since he'd felt Sam earlier through his boxers, but seeing just how big he was up close was making Kurt's head spin. He swallowed nervously, glancing up at Sam as he gave a testing stroke. Sam's eyes fluttered shut and then opened again as he let out a long breath, his cock twitching in Kurt's hand. Kurt smeared the wetness leaking from the tip with his thumb before giving a few more gentle strokes, watching Sam all the while.

Sam swallowed hard as he watched Kurt lick the palms of his hands before bringing them back down to that achingly hard flesh, one hand palming the head and moving in slow circles over it in an imitation of Sam's technique, the other stroking him hard and fast, hand slick with spit. Sam's hips were raising off the ground with every stroke, and Kurt's hands were working his cock mercilessly. He was panting hard, moaning low and deep, and when Kurt leaned down further and took him in his mouth, it was all Sam could do not to come.

It didn't take long though. Sam had been hard since he and Kurt had first started kissing - it had taken some _serious_ will power not to stroke himself off while he was giving Kurt that blow job - and Kurt's mouth was so hot on him. That brunet head was bobbing rapidly as he sucked Sam off, and when his soft wet mouth released him so his hands could go back to working him, Sam tensed and his eyes rolled back and he came all over Kurt's hands and his stomach.

Through the fog of his post-orgasm haze, he was honestly kinda pissed at himself for not lasting longer. Though he guessed that maybe they'd have all the time in the world, if he got lucky enough.

Before he could speak, Kurt was kissing him, soft, sweet, and tender. Sam thought maybe it was like "hello" or something equally as cheesy, so he smiled his huge dopey grin and pulled Kurt on top of him so they could lay together for a while.

Or tried to, anyway.

Kurt was pulling back.

"As much as I love cuddling, these," he held up his cum-smeared hands, "Have got to be taken care of."

Sam laughed, stood, and pulled Kurt up under his arms. The power shuttered back to life, and Sam noticed that the sound of the storm had deadened considerably. Kurt looked around, surprised, and then seemed to notice that he was now very naked and, though the room was still dark from the movie, it was now significantly brighter than before.

"Shower?" Sam suggested, hoping Kurt would see the invitation for what it really was.

Kurt glanced up at him, trying to stay calm even though he was standing bare-assed with Sam in the middle of the living room while _The Notebook_ started playing again in the background.

"Definitely," he said, making to turn away from Sam.

Sam reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm, and he turned back to face Sam again. He felt awkward as he held still in front of Kurt, taking a deep breath and going for it.

"With me?"

Kurt tried to let go of his nerves and gave Sam a light smirk, but his blush betrayed his embarrassment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
